Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a ventilated wall drainage system for a building. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of constructing an exterior wall and a soffit in combination to provide for the free flow of air through the wall construction to vent the wall, drain the wall and prevent any moisture from damaging the wall construction.
In recent years, the popularity of Exterior Insulation and Finish Systems (EIFS) has risen dramatically. EIFS are multi-layered exterior wall systems that are used on both commercial buildings and homes. The rise in popularity of these systems can be attributed to greater design flexibility and improved energy efficiency.
Generally, these systems include an exterior wall having a sheathing material such as plywood or oriented strand board (OSB) to act as a substrate. A rigid foam insulation board is attached via an adhesive or mechanical fasteners to the substrate and the exterior of the insulation board is covered with a siding material such as synthetic stucco. Synthetic stucco usually consists of a durable water resistance base coat which is applied to the insulation and which receives a fiberglass mesh for added strength. A durable finish coat, typically using an acrylic co-polymer technology, is then applied. The finish coat is generally both color fast and crack resistant.
While this system provides many advantages over sidings of the prior art, one of the areas of concern has been that on occasion water or moisture will infiltrate this system. When water enters the system in the prior art, it cannot escape but is instead locked in the wall system. This moisture in the system eventually causes the materials to rot from the inside out, eventually creating the need for repairs.
One solution to the problem has been to provide various rubberized linings between the substrate of the exterior wall of the building and the insulation to prevent any moisture from entering the exterior wall. Another solution has been the use of insulation which includes channels in a rear surface thereof. This allows water that gets behind the insulation to flow through the channels and drain out the bottom of the insulation by gravity. While this system is an advance over the prior art, moisture can still remain in the channels and in the wall system for extended periods of time, thereby increasing the risk of rot.
Therefore, there is a need for a wall system which not only permits drainage of moisture which has infiltrated the system but which also is vented to provide continuous airflow through the system to dry out and/or evaporate any moisture. The present invention fills these and other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a ventilated wall drainage system and a method of constructing the same.
In general the system includes a wall construction, a soffit, a roof, a roof vent in said roof and an attic space located between the soffit and the roof. The wall construction includes an exterior wall built in accordance with standard construction practices. The exterior wall preferably has a plurality of elongate vertical framing members arranged in a plane to define a wall. Exterior sheathing material, such as plywood or OSB, is then fastened to the framing members to define an exterior surface of the wall. To prevent air and moisture infiltration into the wall, the wall is then generally covered with a house wrap or vapor barrier. Foam board or generally rigid insulation is then fastened to the wall adjacent the house wrap. The insulation preferably includes a plurality of vertical channels therein adjacent the wall. The channels present openings in the bottom and top edges of the insulation such that air may freely flow through the insulation and between the insulation and the exterior wall.
An opening or passage is provided in the soffit which communicates with the channels such that air that flows through the channels may also flow through the passage into the soffit area. The air may then freely flow from the soffit up into the attic space and out one of the roof vents by the natural process of convection. The wall construction also includes an exterior siding material or covering. This covering can be synthetic stucco as described above or can include any other type of siding material.
The passage in the soffit is preferably provided by a spacer having a plurality of tunnels therethrough. The spacer is an elongate member which is fastened to the exterior of the wall directly above the channels in the insulation. The spacer accordingly holds the framing members of the soffit away from the exterior wall such that air may flow between the framing of the soffit and the exterior wall.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.